TOMORROWTOGETHER
by lovinghannibal
Summary: Follows movie Hannibal until just before dining room scene. What would have happened if Clarice refused to leave Krendler's bedroom. Would it have altered Hannibal's dinner plans?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:just a small distraction as I organize the massive work that is No More a Savage Life: Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, make no claims on them but love them dearly! Enjoy!**

**TOMORROW…TOGETHER**

Clarice Starling woke on a bed she did not recognize. She tried to sit upright but that was far too much of a struggle. Resigned to her physical limitations and realizing there was no immediate danger she let her body drop softly to the sheets.

_I've obviously been drugged. Stay calm…what happened? I was shot…Lecter…_

Clarice heard footfalls in the hallway. _Is that you? Are you still here?_

Hannibal entered the room. He was carrying a garment bag and a shoebox busy in his preparations.

Clarice stirred. "Doctor…Doctor Lecter?"

"Yes Clarice. I am impressed though somewhat surprised; I would have guessed you would still be asleep. No doubt your exceptional fitness has allowed your body to metabolize the sedatives far quicker than most."

Hannibal was indeed surprised after the trauma of the injury and the amount of sedation required, that she was even partially awake. He reached for a needle and steadied it. As he palpated the skin searching for an entrance he explained, "You will feel a slight pinch as I administer additional morphine. I don't want you to feel any pain."

"No…Doctor…Lecter…no…don't. I'm…dizzy." Clarice shook her head and feebly pushed his hand away. "No more. Please…no more." As her hand fell away onto the bed, the crisp white sheet that covered her naked form began to shift.

The whisper of the fabric as it gently fell away caused Hannibal's eyes to shift to Clarice. He was transfixed as the material moved in slow motion as if the intensity of his gaze willed the fabric to stall. Hannibal's heart skipped a beat as the covering slowly drifted to the bed. It floated so gracefully he believed himself witness to the private unveiling of God's masterpiece.

As the fabric slipped from her upper body and her once carefully draped breasts were revealed Hannibal's breath caught in his throat. It took him several moments before he could pull his eyes away, a moment more before he drew breath. He was not prepared for the sight nor was he prepared for his body's response and took a moment to compose himself, his chest heaving at his increased respirations.

True, Hannibal had removed her clothing to prepare for surgery but he had not allowed himself the indulgence of glancing directly at her form. Even in his periphery, she was stunning though he forced himself away. He would not let his mind stray to fantasy then as it strayed now. This was unexpected, unavoidable…unforgettable.

"Clarice…You take my breath away." Hannibal turned to leave. He did not trust himself to reach for the fabric. _It would be sacrilege to cover such beauty._

The sun road low in the sky, the crimson and golden glow of the setting star filtered through the blinds. The moment burned into his memory as she reached out in need of him.

Her voice was strengthening though her body remained weak. "Stay…please. I don't want to be alone."

Hannibal returned to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached for the sheet and quickly covered Clarice. He was a strong-willed man, but not as strong as this required.

"I cannot remain Clarice this is far too tempting. We have a dinner guest waiting in the dining room. I came to help you to dress for dinner. If you are not up to it now, I will return for you when the meal is fully prepared."

"I'm not hungry."

"Clarice…our guest."

"Stay with me…stay."

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed considering Krendler strapped to a wheelchair in the dining room.

_He is uninjured and sedated. He will keep._

"I will remain for as long as you have need of me, Clarice," Hannibal whispered softly in her ear. He remained beside her, an arm over her side the weight of his body supported by his hand on the mattress. He leaned in closely so that he could inhale her scent as she rested. An hour, maybe slightly more passed. Hannibal remained uncommonly still. He memorized the shape of her ear.

As the room darkened, relaxed by her proximity and the soothing scent of her, Hannibal's eyes fluttered closed. He was soon snapped awake as his chin dropped to his chest. Clarice startled at the movement though she soon calmed. Hannibal moved to stand.

"Don't…" Clarice repeated this time grabbing him by his wrist.

"Clarice…Paul Krendler is downstairs and I must attend to him."

"Why? What are you going to do with him?"

"Not with him…to him."

"No…why?"

"He injured you, Clarice. An eye for an eye..."

"…leaves everyone blind." Clarice countered as she struggled to roll toward him.

Hannibal reached for her shoulders to steady her and guide her onto her right side. She curled her body around his. He was very careful not to exacerbate her surgical site. His voice was uncharacteristically soft, "What would you have me do?"

"Choose."

"Choose what?"

"Between Paul and me…what's more important?"

"You are more important to me than my next breath, Clarice. There is no question…you, forever you."

"And Krendler…Is he safe? Is he secure?"

"Yes."

"I can't travel yet?"

"Not tonight…tomorrow perhaps."

"Sleep here beside me. We'll leave tomorrow. When we're away, I'll call it in."

"We?"

Hannibal considered the options though not for long. He removed his jacket, shirt and tie, unsure, "Clarice…you want me to?"

"Sleep with me Hannibal…just sleep."

_She called me Hannibal..._

He removed his shoes. "With you?"

"Yeah. We'll just leave...Tomorrow. Together."

He unbuckled his belt, slipped out of his slacks and placed them on the chair with the rest of his clothing. Hannibal held his breath as he slipped between the sheets and sidled against her body needing to feel her but careful not to offend.

"I don't know what to do, Clarice. I don't even know where to put my hands."

"You can hold me…I don't bite…" she smiled before continuing, "…and you'd better not either."

Hannibal smiled. He refused to close his eyes and fought off sleep for hours, preferring to hold Clarice. He memorized the gentle bend of her hip as his hand rested there. He listened to the pattern of her breathing noting each rise and fall of it. He focused on the smooth curve of her back as it arched, and cresting at her backside. He reveled in the pressure of his body spooning softly against hers the feeling of which sent surges of heat and energy racing throughout his body. She wanted to be his and nothing could ever change that. For the first time as an adult, Hannibal Lecter felt loved.

Finally, exhausted as he embraced his Clarice sleep embraced Hannibal Lecter. As he surrendered to slumber, two words reverberated, echoing within his mind like the gentle peal of a lovely bell.

_Tomorrow…Together…_

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I wrote it just for fun while I organize the press conference for No More a Savage Life: Chapter Two. **

**Review and let me know what you think. I may do more of these little one shots! Lots of tiny fun!**

**Ever your literary servant!**

**LH**


End file.
